


Royal Duties

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Logince - Freeform, M/M, cuddle puddle ending, curses of the magical kind, death but it is temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: A powerful curse locked all other options. Leaving only one path, one that would break Roman’s heart to do.





	Royal Duties

**Author's Note:**

> There was a picture that I saw, that I really wanted to write a little thing for. The picture was by @sanderstribute. Their art is really cool and I like it :D It made me think of words. This may seem incredibly odd, and illogical at points. A lot of it was written a couple days before I went in to work. None of it is edited, so beware.
> 
> Cross post from Tumblr

The knife trembled in his hands as he stared at the reflective curves. There had to be another way, there just had to be. A curse had fallen across the land, and the only way to break it was for innocent blood to be spilled. The Dragon Witch seemed to have gotten so much more powerful, more so than Roman thought. More so than he could deal with alone anymore. To save everything he would need to do this. Betray one that he promised to keep safe.

Time found Roman wandering the halls of the mind space, the knife serving only as a twisted reminder of what he was going to do. Everything was fairly quiet as he walked down the stairs, soon seeing why. Logan alone sat on the couch with a book open in his lap. Roman bit his lip as he looked over the other man. The same mantra repeating in his mind over and over, “I have to.”

“Ah, Roman. I was just about to come look for you. Patton should be preparing lunch fairly soon and I would like to talk with you a bit before then.” Logan closed the book and stood before his neutral expression turned curious. “What is wrong?” Roman let out a hollow chuckle, of course he would catch on. He was too smart not to.

“I have to. There is no other way.” Roman drew up the dagger, his hands shaking still as he did so. Logan froze before Roman, staring between the man’s face and the dagger.

“Roman, what is going on?” Logan’s mind was going in overdrive, trying to piece together the puzzle that he was offered so few pieces to. Why was Roman acting like this? Obviously he didn’t want to, his reluctance showed that much. So there must have been another reason. Roman was impulsive, yes, but he wasn’t one to do things without a reason. And to draw a dagger on him, there had to be a pretty big reason. “Oh.” Logan’s voice softened as he realized what had to have happened. Something outside of the creative side’s control, that required such a drastic measure to be fixed.

“There is no other way.” Roman whispered brokenly as tears began to flow down his cheeks. He bowed his head, stepping towards the logical side. He only stopped when his head hit Logan’s shoulder and he felt arms wrap around his head. That caused the tears to fall more with broken whispers of apologies.

“If this is what you must do my Prince, then I hold no hard feelings.” Logan spoke softly into Roman’s hair, his expression stern as he did. “I trust you.” Hi words drew a sob from Roman as his hands trembled even worse. “Do as you need to, I will reform just fine. I’ll find you once I have.” He reassured the creative one. “It’s okay.” While he didn’t particularly enjoy having to reform, he knew the others would be okay, his function would still be there while his physical form pieced itself together.

Then the sharp sudden pain of the dagger ripping through his stomach hit him. The last thing he heard before his physical form shattered were the sobbed apologies from Roman as he held him.

~~

Roman knelt on the floor, the dagger having been dropped beside him. Anger was beginning to bubble through him. Anger towards himself for failing to stop the Dragon Witch, anger towards the Dragon Witch for creating the situation in which he had to do that. He heard the gasp from behind him and winced. Of course one of the others had seen that, he wondered what they thought of him now. Was he simply a murderer to them?

“Roman, why?” Patton’s voice softly questioned as he noticed the pair of glasses laying on the floor. Roman just shook his head as he pushed himself up. There was a witch he needed to take care of, and he wouldn’t be able to calm down until he did that.

Patton watched as the creative trait left the commons and went back towards his room. He wasn’t sure what was going on, just that Roman had done something and Logan’s glasses were left behind. There was only one thing he could think of that would cause the logical one to have disappeared and left his glasses as he had.

~~

Piecing oneself back together wasn’t particularly a pleasant experience. Not only was it an unpleasant feeling, it also took time. By the time Logan awoke blearily in his room, he was unsure how much time had passed since he had seen Roman. His attention was drawn by yelling in the commons. He quickly pushed himself up, stumbling for a moment over a pile of books that were stacked near his desk, and hurried out his door. He didn’t even realize his glasses were missing.

“What do you mean?! Where is Logan?!” He could hear Virgil’s voice distorting, possibly a combination of concern and, by the tone, fear of already knowing.

“I had no other choice! Do you think I would willingly do something like that?! Willingly hurt one of the ones I love?!” Roman’s voice answered back, on the verge of breaking. Logan stepped down the stair carefully, realizing now that he couldn’t actually properly see. He hoped someone had picked up his glasses and put them on a table somewhere. 

“You’re the creative one! You should have been able to think of something else! Or not even have let yourself fall into that situation! Because of you Logan….” Virgil cut off, his voice trailing off as he curled in on himself slightly.

“I’m sorry. I know there isn’t anything I can say to make up for any of this.” Roman stated just as softly.

“I told you I would be just fine, and that I would come find you when I did.” Logan called to the blurry figures he saw in the room. “I take it you need additionally reassurance.” He stepped into the room, squinting slightly as he tried to find his glasses. What he didn’t expect was to suddenly find himself on the floor, a bump forming on the back of his head and three bodys wedged against him.

“I’m so sorry.” He could hear the creative trait muttering before he stood up and picked up something. Then Logan found his glasses being held out close to his face. After a moment or two of struggling with Virgil and Patton he managed to get free enough to take the glasses and put them on.

“I take that the issue has been resolved?” Logan asked, looking at Roman and noticing that his eyes were puffy and red. The man just nodded silently which prompted a nod from Logan. “Very well, then come here my Prince. I doubt they will be letting go of me anytime soon and I think after an experience like that you would also need some physical affection.” With that the logical trait laid carefully back on the floor, holding out a hand to Roman who reluctantly took it. He gently pulled the prince down and started to run his fingers through the soft hair. The fact that Roman had such soft hair, much softer than Logan’s own, made him curious how many differences there were between them. But that was a matter for another day. What they all needed was, apparently, a cuddle puddle.


End file.
